


Liar liar (pants on fire)

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Given that half of the stuff that goes through Shouyou's mind is volleyball-related, thinking out loud should not present a problem.The other half, however...





	Liar liar (pants on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> And this, ladies and gentlemen, is how you spin a ficlet just from a dumb title-idea.  
> Also, I wanted to make up for how terribly I treat the KageHina duo in my other fics.  
> ... but somehow I feel I've just made it worse.  
> Sorry guys. I swear I do love you.

It seems that their daily race to see who can get to the gym first has finally brought Kageyama to take drastic measures.

When Shouyou does not meet him on the streets, he's initially worried. He still hurries up, though, in case Kageyama is waiting in a bush to jump at him or something (incidentally, it is not the first time that such a scenario crosses his mind, although the circumstances and goals of Kageyama's jump widely vary). But all the bushes end up being safe to walk past (he even checks a couple of them to be sure). And it's not as if he has time to linger on it; after all, it's morning practice he's heading for.

(Various thoughts keep nagging at him though. _What if Kageyama is sick? What if he doesn't come to school for a whole week and has to skip practice and can't give him any more tosses and isnt around any more? What if he's so sick Shouyou can't even visit him and taunt him? What if he's had a car accident? What if he's been abducted? What if he's in the hospital? What if he broke his wrist? What if he can't ever play volleyball any more? What if he's d-_ )

Shouyou manages not to reach the end of that thought and tries to concentrate on walking.

( _WHAT IF HE GOT HIMSELF A GIRLFRIEND AND LOST ALL INTEREST FOR VOLLEYBALL OR SHOUYOU??!_ )

That one hits him hard, so much so that he actually stops right on his track.

He tries to remember if he's seen Tobio (he sometimes calls him by his first name when it's just in his head) talk to a girl recently. He hasn't, but there are plenty of boys around, and Kageyama has been slightly less scary with people on the team lately, so maybe, maybe...

No. It just can't be. The world would not be so cruel.

Shouyou hangs on to that last thought as he approaches the gym. Which is when he hears it. The unmistakable sound of a ball hitting repeatedly against the wall.

No, Kageyama has not been abducted, or run over by a car. He's not ill, and he hasn't lost all interest in volleyball.

He simply came in very, very early just to beat him to the spot.

Shouyou sneaks to the door and opens it slowly, his heart leaping in his chest when he sees Tobio, his back to him, practicing his serve again and again by tossing the ball and catching it against the wall. It's a win for Kageyama, then, and maybe Shouyou will concede that one easily, although it will all depend on what Tobio says first.

He comes in, still unnoticed. Now would be the time to make a lot of noise, to startle his partner and destroy that perfect posture of his.

Strangely, though, Shouyou does not do that. Quiet is not part of his character, far from it, but this time he doesn't talk. He just stares.

And there's a lot to stare at.

That perfect posture, for instance. The straight back. The left leg up front. The knees ever so slightly bent. (The shorts that reveal his thighs, which are one of the very few things apart from volleyball to regularly cross Shouyou's mind.) The uniform no one can wear better than him. The way he launches the ball with his left hand before hitting it with the right one, smashing it against the wall, finding the perfect angle, the perfect contact point until it's trapped. Again. And again.

There's a beauty in that repetition, but what catches Shouyou's eyes first and foremost is Kageyama's neck (the collar he wants to grab and pull down or jump to until he can kiss said neck) – no, even just his neck, the small line up to his hair, the tenseness brought up by effort (he really really wants to kiss it), how it never flinches, never loses sight of where the ball is supposed to find its place in his hand.

His sheer concentration. Everything Shouyou never has time to really observe in matches or practice because it all goes so fast and then his mind is busy with what he is doing. So, right now, everything catches him (it's not exactly the first time but it doesn't usually happen all at once).

_Tobio looks so hot._

And that's when the ball drops. Or, rather, that's when Kageyama drops the ball, lets it fall hard and bounce back and disappear somewhere never to be thought of again. And suddenly he's speaking, his voice really low and yet Shouyou can hear all the words, every single one of the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad words that come out.

“What. Did. You. Just. Say.”

“NOTHING!!!”

And then the second terrible, horrible, no good, very bad thing of the day happens.

Right behind Shouyou, Tanaka starts to laugh.

“Liar liar, pants on fire!!!!”

Shouyou's pants are not on fire (any more) but his face definitely is now.

“I DID NOT SAY ANYTHING.”

“You did though!”

“DID NOT!”

“I heard you!”

“WHEN DID YOU EVEN COME IN?!”

“Just in time to HEAR!!”

And in all that noise, Kageyama's silence manages to ring the loudest, louder even than the neverending screams in Shouyou's head.

“You can't have heard anything because I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!”

“Kageyama heard you!”

“HE DID NOT!!”

“What's going on in here?”

Shouyou has never been so happy to see Daichi (and Suga) in his entire life.

That happiness lasts approximately three quarters of a second.

“Shouyou just said that...”

“I DID NOT!!”

“Now, now.”

Suga has that smile on him. That beautiful smile that also makes the room go very, very quiet (except for Shouyou's internal screaming of course).

It's all he needs to say for Tanaka to stop his teasing, though, and Shouyou will forever be in his debt for that. Except that it now allows him to bring his attention back to Tobio. Who is still saying nothing. And still facing the wall.

That's when Noya comes in.

“What's up? Hey Tanaka, sorry I couldn't meet you, I see you managed to find your way here without me though!”

Tanaka looks like he's going to tell Noya. He's going to tell Noya right now. Which will probably disrupt practice because then not even the forces of Suga and Coach Ukai combined could stop those two from their merciless teasing. And if they disrupt practice, that would be the third terrible, horrible, no good, very bad thing of Hinata's day.

Thankfully, Tanaka seems to think better of it. With a bit of luck, he'll tell Noya right before class, and by the end of the day they'll have gotten sick of teasing Shouyou and it won't interfere with the afternoon's training.

And Kageyama is still silent.

“Why are we all waiting here instead of warming up?” Noya asks. "And why is Kageyama facing the wall?"

“That's an excellent question. The first one, I mean. Come one everyone, let's get to work.”

Shouyou sees Daichi and Suga exchange a look after the former starts matching his words with action, and Tanaka's definitely still cackling under his breath, but the worst has been adverted.

Or has it?

Because Kageyama's still not talking.

He does move away from the wall though. Not looking at Shouyou. But walking his way.

Shouyou's face is on fire again.

“I didn't-”

“You. You too.”

Tobio's eyes are not leaving the floor, and he's got that look on his face, the one he puts on when he's saying something he really really does not want to say, like “nice kill, Hinata” or “you won”.

“What-”

“You too. Sometimes.”

It's not a fire any more.

It's an inferno.

Only matched by the one on Tobio's own face.

Shouyou takes a deep breath and starts running, using the warm up to waste away some of his energy. After that, he'll use practice to the same effect. As much as he's always loved volleyball, he never thought it would one day save his life.

Not that it will stop the screaming in his head, though.

That'll be there for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And once again, I wrote "Kagehina" instead of "Kageyama" in my first sentence.  
> Why.  
> Why am I like this.


End file.
